Cae! Cae! Cae! La Nieve Cae!
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: one-shot de la navidad uzumaki-hyuga. si la nieve se derite y empieza a llover? /por que mejor papá nos dedica un discurso navideño?\ son muy dramaticos! \ solo es lluvia\ ...haremos que llueva ttebayo!/ partipando del evento No Fuyu No Hoshi M.N.H.F.


**Esto, hola!** Me reporto con el fic para una nueva aventura (? De la familia

Uzumaki, a hice pensando

En la querida navidad, espero que me haiga salido

Bien, ^^¡

**AUTOR:** Aliss 128

**DISCLAIMER: **el siguiente fic participa en el evento No Fuyu No Hoshi (estrellas en invierno) del grupo Fanfiction NaruHina.

**ADVERTENCIA:** enmm... un poquito de lemmon, y como es de esperarse de parte mía es posible que haiga errores ortográficos.

**PERSONAJES:** NarutoxHinata y sus hijos Bolt y Himawari.

**GENERO: **Familiar/Romance/Humor.

"_Este fic está dedicado a Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan (Katy Monroy)._

_En serio espero que te gusto, y que me haya salido como tú lo deseaste XD"_

**ㄙ*********ㄙ*********ㄙ*********ㄙ*********ㄙ*********ㄙ*******

**¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡La Nieve Cae!**

Un día no como cualquiera, era 24 de diciembre, vísperas de navidad.

Una niña de pelo corto y azulado estaba parada en el patio de su casa vista al cielo, cielo el cual estaba nublado, parecía que llovería, llovería en navidad.

—Tranquila hija, no creo que llueva... —dijo Hinata, que estaba parada a lado de su hija Himawari.

—tranquila! Si no nieva haremos que nieve ttebayo! —Dijo Naruto que estaba parados a unos pasos de distancia de ellas— ¡bien! Bolt, ¡ahora!

Entonces Bolt que estaba parado a más metros de distancia empieza a correr en direccion a su padre.

Y Naruto se pone en posición de lanzamiento, se agacha un poco (lo suficiente como para Bolt) junta los dedos de sus manos y se alista para hacer pie de gato.

Entonces Bolt pisa entre la apertura que hay entre as entrelazadas manos de Naruto. Y así Naruto lo impulso y lo lanza hacia el cielo.

—Naruto... ¿Por qué no lo intentaste mejor tú? —Le reprocho Hinata— hacer que nieve es complicado, !¿qué hará Bolt?!

—muchos aldeanos me pidieron que haga algo al respecto… pero yo no puedo interferir en la naturaleza del clima, eso no está en mis manos…

—y si piensas así ¿!por qué mandaste a Bolt a que "irrumpa en la naturaleza del clima" ¡? —le pregunto Hinata ya exaltada.

—hee es que tenía que intentarlo ttebayo! —Es mejor que lo intente Bolt—dijo "inocentemente" Naruto.

Entonces Bolt empezó a caer bajo el efecto de la gravedad, con un poco de habilidad y esfuerzo logro caer de pie sin derrumbarse.

—hey! ¿Qué paso, lograste hacer algo? —preguntó Naruto.

—bueno yo... —entonces Bolt noto como su hermana volteaba para verlo, su miradita lo comprimió, no quería decepcionarla— A HA! Logre llegar hasta una nube y vi… hielo! Si! Mucho hielo, entonces… entonces… lo calenté! Y raspe! Y empezó a querer formarse nieve ttebasa! Pero seguro que empezara a caer nieve en una o dos horas ttebasa! —dijo victoriosamente.

— ¿Cómo y con qué calentaste y raspaste y hielo? —pregunto Naruto con una cara un tanto larga.

—yo… solo lo hice! Y n-no pregunten más!

— ¿Quién te enseño a mentir tan pésimo? —le pregunto Naruto a su hijo, ahora su cara más que estirada parecía reflejar la mentira de Bolt.

— ¡no es mentira ttebasa!

—Lo es —siguió Naruto.

— ¿no confías en tu hijo?

—no soy idiota.

—no, si eres idiota ttebasa.

—para nada ttebayo.

….

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Hinata se acercó más a su hija para ver la forma de hacer que se anime y Himawari miraba la gota de agua que cayó en su mano. Entonces Himawari giro recto en vista a Bolt.

— ¿cuándo subiste hasta arriba no viste a las nubes oscura con bastante agua retenida? —pregunto repentinamente Himawari.

—esto… —al parecer esa pregunta le llego muy parecida a Bolt— insinúas que yo vi nubes oscuras, ¡¿qué va a llover?! ¡No! Va a nevar! No hay forma de que llueva tteba-

Entonces Bolt fue interrumpido por una gota de agua que cayó desde el cielo.

Y desde entonces empezaron a caer más y más gotas del cielo…

…Sencillamente estaba lloviendo en vísperas de navidad.

Bolt empezó a sentirse mal. Y Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara, ambos se sentían algo así como culpables.

—…—Himawari se acercó hasta Bolt y su padre— mamá tienen razón, son muy dramáticos!

Entonces ambos miraron a Himawari. ¿_Ella estaba riendo?_

—Papá solo es lluvia —dijo ella— no es tan malo.

Entonces Hinata se acerca hasta donde está su hija.

—Tiene razón, no pasa nada si llueve —les dice al par de rubio— entremos a la casa, tenemos que hacer galletas.

Entonces Hinata y Himawari empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Eres un idiota… —dice Bolt. Mientras ambos miran como las chicas entran tranquilamente a la casa.

— ¿p-pero que les pasa? —se preguntaba Naruto mientras con la mano se rascaba la cabeza

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

— !mamá! ¡ya está! —decía animado Bolt.

Entonces interviene Hinata para sacar del horno las galletas y luego las pone en la mesa.

—mamá sigo sin entender ¿Por qué usamos moldes de shuriken para las galletas en vez de otro molde más navideño? —pregunto Himawari que veía las galletas desde su asiento en la mesa.

— ¿no crees que es así más interesante? —le respondió su madre con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿será?

Entonces intervienen Bolt.

—En guardia ttebasa —dice Bolt que toma 8 galletas-shuriken como si fueran de verdad, 4 y 4 en cada mano, apuntando hacia Himawari.

—alto ahí ttebayo! —dice Naruto que entra rápidamente y coma otras 8 galletas-shuriken y se posiciona delante de su hija para defenderla.

Y así padre e hijo inician su batalla a base de "shuriken".

Con tanto movimiento Naruto se des posiciono de su lugar. Y Himawari quedo como blanco fácil, entonces unas galletas se dirigieron a velocidad hacia ella. Aunque…

Himawari logro detenerlas todas con manos.

Naruto, Hinata y Bolt vieron como Himawari hábilmente detuvo las galletas-shuriken con las manos.

"_que hábil..." _fue prácticamente lo que Naruto y Hinata pensaron al ver a su pequeña hija deteniendo 6 shuriken al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá se quema… —dijo Bolt que empezaba a olfatear a algo quemado.

—ah! ¡Es cierto! —entonces Hinata corío hasta la cocina.

—… —entre los tres no sabían que decirse.

….

—Himawari —dijo Naruto para llamar la atención de su hija— mañana te llevo con Kakashi-sensei para entrenar.

—Ya —respondió ella.

Después de un tiempo Hinata sirvió la comida y todos ya se hallaban en la mesa, ya comiendo.

—Bolt, ¿sabías que papá es un condimento del ramen? —le decía Himawari a Bolt.

— ¿ramen? !¿DONDE?! ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto Bolt.

—no exactamente a papá, sino el significado de su nombre. —siguió Himawari.

—¡¿ENSERIO?!

—Así es —respondió con orgullo Naruto por Himawari.

—¡¿y mi nombre que significa?! —pregunto Bolt muy interesado.

—Tornillo —le respondió burlonamente Naruto.

Entonces Hinata comenzó a regañar a Naruto.

—ya mamá no importa —dijo Bolt tranquilamente. Cualquiera en esa mesa sospechaba algo en las palabras tan tranquilas de Bolt— papá por qué mejor no das un discurso de la navidad.

Aparentemente Bolt quería vengarse de su Naruto.

—Y-YOO! —pregunta exaltado Naruto.

—ooh papá sí! —lo anima Himawari, pero claro ella no se da cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano.

Naruto mira a Hinata buscando una salida, pero ella lo mira con una mirada tan tierna… esa mirada término por conmoverlo y animarlo a aceptar.

—oh ohn! —aclara Naruto su garganta antes de empezar, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. —bueno yooo… les diré que esta es una de muchas de nuestras navidades juntos, p-por qué somos una familia! La familia Uzumaki Hyuga… Ooh… será Namikaze…?... ehnm esto chicos quiero que sepan de lo que se trata esta fecha, yo no he pasado tan lindas navidades como las que he pasado a lado de ustedes y su madre, pero aun así, la navidad y todo este asunto no se trata de la nieve, la cena o un regalo ttebayo… el caso de todo este asunto es… es tan solo que todos estemos junto, que estemos unidos… y que compartamos como familia, y sobre todo reforzar los lazo que nos unen ttebayo! Por ultimo deben de ya saber... saber q-que…

—Que yo y su padre los queremos muchísimo— intervino Hinata para apoyar a Naruto, después de todo ella se puso muy sentimental al escuchar a Naruto, y quiso decirles algo.

Aunque a pesar de todo eso Hinata, Bolt y Himawari se sintieron muy felices y especial esta navidad.

Después de la cena Hinata mando a recostar a Bolt y Himawari,

—Hinata… —le dice Naruto a su esposa mientras ella termina de entrar a la habitación.

—Ya termine de acostar a los niños... —le informa ella— ¿qué pasa? —dice ella mientras se sienta en la cama junto a Naruto.

— ¿Qué te pareció esta navidad?

Naruto parecía algo decaído al hablar y en su expresión tan gacha.

—unmm! me precia tan genial! ¡Fue hermosa! La paso tan bien contigo y los niños… ¡cada navidad, cada día, cada segundo que estoy junto a ustedes me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo! Soy muy afortunada… y estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de los niños! ¡No me cambiaría por nadie! En verdad ¡los amo tanto! —le dijo Hinata tan alegre y campante que llamo mucho la atención de Naruto.

—siempre has sabido como animarme ttebayo —le dijo Naruto mientras se le lanzaba encima y la retumbaba en la cama cuidando de no aplastarla mucho.

Ambos no dejaban de reír. Naruto empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Hinata, y ella no paraba de reír.

—yo también quiero que estés feliz! ¡Yo también quiero animarte ttebayo! —le dijo alegremente Naruto mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

—YA…ya está bi jahah ya hajaha basta narut jajajajaja! —Hinata entendió que Naruto no pararía.

—… —Entonces ella atrapo a Naruto en un largo y apasionado beso.

Así ya le dejo de hacer cosquillas...

Naruto gustoso le correspondió, y empezó a acomodarse mejor sobre ella.

Después de separarse un momento en busca de respiración Naruto empieza a excitarse, y Hinata se acomoda más arriba en la cama.

Entre ambos empiezan a reír, eran muy felices juntos, y… la estaban pasando bien.

—Naruto-kun... —dice lentamente Hinata mientras se suelta el pelo.

Y Naruto no puede resistirse cuando Hinata lo llama de esa manera, es que la hace ver tan indefensa y dulce, y eso apasionaría al Uzumaki.

Inesperadamente Naruto comienza a besarla mientras intenta quitarse la polera.

—hi-Hinata.. —Logra decir Naruto mientras la sigue besando— te amo tanto… Te necesito, T quiero mucho.

—… —Hinata escuchaba alegremente tal dedicatoria de amor— Siempre serás el hombre de mi vida… el Hombre que amare por el resto de mi vida… Te Amare por siempre… Naruto-kun.

Ella empieza a desvestirse, como puede, y Naruto parecía sentirse en el cielo. Ambos parecían sentirse en el cielo.

Inevitablemente el empieza a acariciarla, y a ayudarla a quitarse la ropa.

—¡ah..! —lanzo un pequeño gritillo al sentir a Naruto aferrándose a su cuerpo, presionando el suyo con el de ella.

—Hinata… —dice Naruto para llamar la atención de ella, mientras el intenta deshacerse del pantalón.

—S-si N-Naruto-kun…—dice nerviosamente Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

A pesar de los años juntos, ella aun conservaba su actitud nerviosa, y más cuando Naruto empieza a acorralarla en la cama.

—Hinata… tu siempre serás MÍA… —le dice el mientras empieza a acercar más su cuerpo hacia el de ella y entonces…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Vengan afuera ¡rápido! —escuchan el grito de Bolt que provenía desde afuera.

Sin duda eso interrumpió todo.

—Naruto levántate! —dice Hinata apartando a Naruto de su encima— ¡Bolt ¿Qué pasa?!

Hinata tenía su lado de Mamá sobreprotectora de sus hijos.

Entonces Hinata se vista rápido y sale dejando a Naruto en la cama.

—Mierda… —se queja Naruto mientras ve a Hinata salir— aaah… —suspira Naruto desilusionado— ni modo.

Y no era la primera vez que Bolt los interrumpía…

Luego Naruto también se alista y sale afuera.

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

Ya afuera de la casa se encontraba Himawari viendo al cielo, con Bolt alado de ella.

Ambos igual de impresionados.

Entonces salen Naruto y Hinata y Himawari se acerca corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡papá! Mira la nieve cae.

Lo que los 4 vieron fue un cielo despejado de donde cae la blanca nieve. Los rastro de lluvia se borraron y la nieve empieza a tomar una superficie de 5 centímetros sobre la tierra.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Se preguntaron todos ahí— hace unas horas estaba nublado…

Himawari empieza a sonreír ampliamente. Esta

— ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡La nieve cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡La nieve cae! —Dice en melodía de canto mientras da saltitos de aquí a ya— ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡La nieve cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡La nieve cae! —entonces empieza a aplaudir mientras repite la frase.

Y Naruto mira asombrado a su hija.

Al verla así recuerda a su amigo Yota, un niño que conoció accidentalmente cuando era niño, Yota era amigo de él, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura e Ino, Yota podía cambiar el clima según su estado de ánimo, y cuando veía la frente sota de Sakura se burlaba de ella y empezaba a reír y si reía empezaba a nevar, sin importar el día o la estación, y no solo eso sino que cuando nevaba empezaba a cantar igual que lo estaba haciendo Himawari.

"_será que Yota…"_ se preguntaba Naruto mientras miraba asombrado a su hija.

— ¿Naruto? —lo llamaba Hinata, pero Naruto aún no reaccionaba.

— ¿papá? —Himawari se detuvo para ver que le pasaba a su padre, pero Naruto aún no reaccionaba.

Entonces Bolt junto la nieve y la hizo una bola, luego con fuerza se la lanzo a Naruto.

Justo en la cara.

—EH?¡ ¿Qué pas?! Cae la nieve?1 YOOTA? —dijo alterado Naruto por el golpe de la fría nieva, pero por lo menos reacciono.

—papá tranquilo… —le dijo Himawari a su padre mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunto Naruto.

—ehn nada, —le respondió Naruto, entonces la nieve empezó a caer más seguido, el frio aumento, y todos empezaban a llenarse de nieve encima.

—papá la nieve cae —le dijo Himawari a Naruto.

—si hija —Naruto al parecer no entendía a lo que se refería su hija.

—papá ya hay que entrar adentro…

— ¡ah! Si claro entremos que hace frio —dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a entrar, él y toda su familia.

"_Al parecer Naruto, su familia, y todos los de la aldea si tendrán una linda navidad, con nieve… Pero por supuesto, lo que importará será que todos estén juntos en esta navidad"_

**FIN.**

ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*ㄙ*

UFF ahora sí, dedicatoria terminada, enm….. Espero que te haya gustado el fic,

Yo disfrute escribiéndolo para ti y todos los fans NARUHINA. XD

Enmm tal vez o mejor dicho si, el lemmon no me salió bien y nada de cómo se supone que debe, see es que la primera ves

Que lo intento, y valla que me costó, pero lo hice lo mejor posible

Y espero te haya gustado Katy, bien, este hasta la próxima.

Chau.


End file.
